The Imaging and Physiology Core (Core E) will nurture the Center?s continued growth and hasten project development by promoting scientific excellence in investigations of cardiometabolic diseases. Core E will anticipate the needs of the Center?s investigators?particularly junior investigators, whose collective needs change?by maintaining uninterrupted communication with Center members regarding their projects? directions. Core E will provide access to state-of-the-art instrumentation and deliver expert instruction related to non- invasive imaging, murine surgical models, and advanced microscopy. The Core will promote education on the theory and technical appreciation of relevant approaches, instrumentation, and techniques. The Core will collaborate with Center members, particularly junior investigators, to develop new, tailored procedures to answer their experimental questions. The Director will provide guidance not only for the techniques provided by Core E, but also mentorship to the junior faculty members in the Center. In addition to meeting the needs of the Center?s projects, the Core has established a viable plan to transition to financial independence during Phase III of COBRE support. These collective aspirational goals will be accomplished through the following Aims: i) Support Center projects through excellence in imaging and physiology; ii) Become a self-sustaining feature of the Center by cultivating the Core?s financial independence; iii) Develop new protocols and techniques for future imaging and physiology needs of the Center; iv) Educate and train investigators on the theory, application, and analyses related to imaging and physiology. Support during Phases I and II of COBRE, the University, the Center, and faculty members have contributed significantly to the extensive instrumentation in Core E. Such investments reflect the important role of Core E in the progress of the Center. The Director will continue developing new protocols, acquiring the latest instrumentation, and initiating collaborations with additional investigators throughout the campus community. The Core will make every effort to meet the imaging and physiology needs of all of the Center members while leveraging complementary resources on campus. This Core will maintain its current excellent level of service and actively seek to improve its infrastructure while provide the Center members with state-of-the-art instrumentation. Such progress will continue with the long-term goal of establishing a self- sustaining Core. As Core E moves into Phase III, the Core will formally engage its business model to bring its plan for self-sufficiency to fruition. Core E will work closely with Core A to maintain its financial goals, to ensure its effectiveness, and to enhance its efficiency. Furthermore, this Core will be pivotal in bringing this Center to national prominence in cardiometabolic research. The results of such efforts have been, and will continue to be, evident in the Center?s COBRE graduates, numerous publications, and growth in NIH funding of Core-supported Center members. Core E will remain a bedrock of technological development, scientific innovation, and relevant training for the Center as it tackles the greatest threats to health: diabetes and cardiovascular disease.